Avian
AVIAN The Avians are one of the most varied among sentient creatures, though despite their differences of appearance, they are each able to produce fertile offspring with other Avians of any type, and each tend to fall into one of the following three general breeds: Ravenblood, Hawkblood, and Heronblood. The Ravenblood take after songbirds and lesser scavengers, with some appearing like ducks and even parrots, being skilled as bards, rogues and other sorts who linger on the edges of the law and society, whether from a carefree attitude or for more sinister purposes. Hawkblood Avians take after the raptors - hawks, falcons and eagles, though a few look like swans - and are fierce fighters, staunch supporters of freedom (or at least their own), and often follow paths of a martial bent. They are the most likely of the three Avian breeds to have functional wings. Heronblood Avians most resemble herons (as the name suggests), cranes, ibises, and peacocks, as well as other graceful, relatively peaceful avians, and prefer lives of quiet contemplation and serene beauty and grace, taking most easily after the paths of the arcanist, or the diviner. Of the three Avian subraces, they are the least likely to have functional wings. The Avians as a rule are covered in feathers appropriate to their breed of bird from their beaks to about halfway down their legs, where the feathers give way to scaly, horny skin. Avians also have wings which can either extend from the shoulder blades or be extensions of the arms themselves. Their legs end in feet that match their breed of avian, though flatter and broader than normal to allow for ease of walking, and their have strong beaks with a fleshy base nearest the nares, allowing for some basic facial expressions. Most speech actually takes place inside the throat and is shaped by the tongue on its way out, rather than by the lips and teeth as in most other speaking creatures. Ravenblood average about 5 feet and 75 pounds, while Hawkblood and Heronblood average around 6 feet and 110 pounds, the light weights of the Avians the natural result of their hollow bones. ABILITIES Advanced Dexterity: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians receive a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity based skills. Advanced Wisdom: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians receive a +2 racial bonus to Wisdom based skills. Weakened Constitution: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians receive a -2 racial penalty to Constitution based skills. Flight: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians have wings capable of flight. Natural Attack: Talons Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians have talons on their hands and feet, receiving one natural attack with a +2 bonus to attack rolls. Natural Attack: Wings Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians have wings capable of dealing nonlethal damage, receiving one natural attack with a +2 bonus to attack rolls. Curiosity: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local). Darkvision: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Avians can see in the dark. Skill Bonus: Fly Prerequisites: None Benefits: Avians are natural born flyers and gain a +2 bonus on fly checks.